Princess Tiger Lily's Adventure
by loverofthequill
Summary: Princess Tiger Lily is infatuated with Peter Pan... or is she? What happens when she says enough to all the childish games, and set off to have her own adventure?


_I wrote this for my English class and really enjoyed writing it. Our assignment was to tell a fairy tale from a different perspective. I chose Tiger Lily and this is her story from my words. I do not own these characters. All praise is owned to Sir James M. Barrie. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think._

"All children grow up. Except one."

Peter Pan Remix

It was an average day in the Piccaninnies' village. Peter Pan was off on another adventure somewhere on the mainland, thus the quietness of the island. My people were feasting heavily by the campfire. This was the sixth day in a row that I had come back from getting firewood to find the whole tribe seated in front of the fire consuming everything in sight. I was sick of it, and not just the eating. The way everything revolved around Peter Pan. The whole island revolved around him. When he is not around, everything is so calm and quiet, and when he comes back we are forced to play all day and become savages.

"It's nonsense!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

I could hear the loud talking and drunken laughter from the encampment, so I trudged on into the forest to be alone. I found a rock and hopped up on it. Tucking my legs under myself, I held my head in my hands.

"I am so sick and tired of life here in Neverland. I can NEVER do anything. I am watched over constantly. I've never had my own adventure. If only there was a way I could get away for a while, and find some sort of excitement."

I tilted my head back to gaze at the sky. It was summer and yet the weather was cold and gloomy, as it always was when Pan was gone. To someone visiting it would appear to be the beginning of winter. Like I said before, everything revolves around Peter.

At a distance, in the break of the clouds, I saw something strange in the sky. There was a ray of light surrounding four black dots and it was heading straight towards the island. My body stilled and my eyes narrowed. The light seemed to push back the clouds of doom and gloom and the sky cleared. I saw a tiny trail of glitter circling the dots, and I could make out one of the dots. It was clothed in green. My heart started to beat a little faster and my throat became dry.

I threw out my arms out and shouted, "It's Peter Pan! He's back!" I quickly recovered and brought my arms back to my side and said, "That is… he's back. Whatever."

Okay. Sure. I admit I had a crush on Peter Pan for a while, but he always steals my thunder. Sometimes I forget I don't like him, as demonstrated before. It's just that he is so charming and clever, but then I see the glint of mischief behind his eyes which reminds me of all my stolen adventures. It is always _his_ adventure, never _our_ adventure. I want my own adventures. I want to see the world. I don't want to be forever trapped under my father's gaze. It is Peter's fault that Captain Hook is so violent. It is Peter's fault my people live in fear from dawn to dust. My father, the chief, sends warriors out to kill the pirates, but they always end up running into the Lost Boys. Then it turns into a big game of hide and seek.

"Amateurs," I said as I rolled my eyes, "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

"Princess Tiger Lily?" A voice called. I could tell it was Rowan. He was one of my father's favorite warriors that always had my back. We had grown up together and became best friends. He understood me and often took me hunting with his party. "Your father is wondering where you are."

It was code for, "Get your tail back to the village right now before your father goes ballistic, and sends out a search party."

"Coming," I called back.

I hurriedly stood up, brushed the dirt off my clothes, and leapt off the rock with grace only a princess could possess. As soon as my bare feet hit the Earth I heard a large boom erupt from the west. The noise stirred the birds that rested in the trees, and violently shook the ground. Just then I heard cannons shots coming from the west. I dared one more look before heading back to the tribe and saw the four dots scatter to avoid the Jolly Roger's fire.

It was then that I decided that I would have to kill Captain Hook myself.

Later that day, I accompanied the hunting party. My father was not a happy camper to say the very least, but he finally obliged when Rowan assured him I would be in the middle of the group, the safest place.

However, I had a plan of my own. You see, I was known on the island for my radiant beauty, and I knew for a fact that if I used my attractiveness and power I'd get what I want. And I wanted to be in the back of the line, the most dangerous part. I was not afraid, I was exhilarated.

Ever since we turned thirteen, Rowan had been easily swayed by my smile and fluttering eyelashes. I won many a foot races that way. I waited until we were out of ear shot of the tribe. Then I pinched my cheeks and straighten my skirt out.

I cleared my throat and smiled sweetly, "Rowan?" I questioned innocently.

"Yes, my princess?" he said.

"It would be much appreciated if you would allow me the honor of bringing up the rear." I said as I batted my eyes at him.

"You know very well, your majesty, that I cannot allow that," Rowan said firmly. His jaw was set and he refused to look at me as he continued, "Pan is back, and no doubt Hook will be restless."

My smile twitched, "But, Rowan, you know very well this is a food hunting party. There will be no such dangers coming from the pirates. I wish to be the last in line, and the last in line I shall be." I ended confidently.

"Very well, princess. You may have your wish." My smile widened and I held my head just a tad higher.

"Sajan!" He ordered, "Switch places with the princess."

Sajan came forward and took my place in line, and I made my way back to the end of the line with a triumphant smile upon my face and a small skip in my step. We marched on for a good two hours with no sign of food, the Lost Boys, or pirates. The hunting party was beginning to become anxious and grew very tense.

Since Peter had arrived the wild was full of life. The beasts were coming out of hibernation and leaves were continually rustling behind me. I grasped my dagger a little tighter as we trudged on. It was getting harder to breathe. The trees had grown closer together in this part of the forest and the smell of dead wet leaves was overpowering.

Rowan held his right arm out at a ninety degree angle, signaling us to stop. I tilted my head to the side in order to hear what Rowan had discovered. My dagger was gripped in my right hand, ready to attack. I wiggled my toes in the wet dirt and poised myself for the ambush.

"John! I found an Indian footprint." A voice, which came from the left of us, cried out.

Next we heard a stampede of little feet rushing over to witness the new development of their adventure. It was the Lost Boys alright.

Everyone gets to have an adventure but me. I thought miserably.

I looked to the front of the line. Rowan was signaling again to prepare us for the attack. We were to ambush the Lost Boys on Rowan's mark. Adrenalin was pumping through my veins in gallons. I knew that at any moment I would have my only chance to escape. It was now or never. If I were to run off now and have my own adventure my hunting party would be too preoccupied to notice my leave of absents. The Lost Boys were always an easy catch, but it was just a game to both boy and redskin, so the capturing sometimes went on for a while.

Just then, Rowan pointed forward signaling that the game was on. To me it was like a green light telling me to go. So when my hunters bellowed out and charged on the unsuspected Lost Boys I quietly slid into the shadows of the trees. Silently I pumped my fist in the air, and set off due east in search of the beach and Captain Hook's ship.

It did not take long for the dirt to turn into sand or for the oaks to turn into palms. I could both smell and taste the salty sea air, before I actually saw the ocean blue. It was so beautiful that, for a moment, I forgot my mission.

"Hurry up!" I told myself. For I knew if I did not hurry up either the hunters or worse, my father's search party would find me.

The Jolly Roger was anchored a mile and a half south of where I was prior. Sweat dripped from my brow as I pondered over the multiple ways I had to board the ship. My heartbeat picked up and sweat glistened on my brow as I thought of the danger I would soon be in.

My own adventure! I thought. I need to prove to my father, the tribe, and Peter Pan that I do not need to be looked after for the rest of my life.

On that note, I waded out into the water until I was on my tippy toes and the water was lapping at the sides of my face. That was when I put the cold steel dagger in my mouth, plunged my head under the chilled water, and swam towards the ship.

I swam through the salty liquid at fast as I could without too much stirring. I knew I had to be very quiet in order to get on the boat whilst still having the element of surprise. My lungs burned from the lack of air, but I pressed on. Finally I found the side of the boat. The wood of it was surprisingly smooth leaving no notches to grab hold of. I desperately felt along the boat searching for leverage to lift myself out of the water.

Finally my hand fell on a foot notch. I pulled myself up with my dagger still in my mouth and quietly began to scale the side of the most dangerous pirate ship ever. Water droplets began sliding down my face. I attempted to brush the salt water away with my shoulder, but my foot slipped off the middle notch. A gasp escaped my mouth. My hand was the only thing supporting me from falling into the water. I closed my eyes and said a prayer to the spirits to give me strength. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear drums and feel the muscles in my arm begin to twitch.

I need to get out of here! I thought and with one last desperate attempt I grounded my teeth into my dagger and heaved myself back up. Only six more steps to go. Steady now. I thought.

The last five steps went smoothly, but on the last step I found myself facing four deadly swords. My eyes widened and an abnormal amount of salvia got caught in my throat causing me to gulp.

"Where might you be going, girly?" One of the pirates attached to the swords snarled at me.

I refused to answer. They would not get a single tear, word, or sigh out of me. I am the daughter of the chief and I will not submit. I will keep my head held high. I wanted an adventure and here I have one.

One of the pirates came forward and ripped the dagger from my mouth slicing the corner of my mouth. I did not show any pain, but my mouth grew hot and I could taste the copper of my blood and feel the bile pool in my cheeks. It stung, but I had no time to dwell on that because the pirates roughly pulled me aboard and wasted no time in binding my arms behind my back. It happened so fast I could have sworn my head was spinning.

"Mr. Smee! Fetch the captain! We have a surprise for him." The pirate called out.

Hook! I felt my blood run cold as fear constricted my being. My eyes darted back and forth searching desperately for an escape. I found none. I was surrounded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice that dripped with pure evil spoke from the shadows to my right, "The redskin princess aboard my ship? Now to what do I owe this honor?"

Stubbornly I remained silent; I stood taller and straightened my shoulders out in defiance as Captain Hook approached.

"It seems that your misfortune on your little adventure may play in our favor." Hook said as he smiled down at me, "Mr. Smee, ready the boat. We are going ashore. And you boys tie her feet as well. We don't want our precious guest escaping."

Soon after I was thoroughly tied up and loaded in the boat with Mr. Smee, Captain Hook, and some other hooligan. "I really hate for such hostilities, princess. I suppose I could call off your execution if you would just cooperate." Hook said as we headed towards shore in the little rowboat. "Tell me where Pan lives and I will make sure you get back to the happy hunting grounds safe and sound."

Like I know, my father would always call me home before I got to see where Peter lived. I thought as I growled at Captain Hook and spit at his feet. Even if I did know the answer to his question he wouldn't get it from me.

Hook reeled back in disgust and sneered at me. His eyes flashed with anger I had never seen before. He looked me straight in the eye and whispered to me, "I've just about had it with you, princess."

I shudder at the intensity of his words.

"We'll put her on the rock and wait for Peter Pan to come to the rescue. Once he does I'll shoot him right through his noble intentions and leave the princess to the fish." Hook said as he continued to stare me down.

"Aye, Captain."

Once we reached the island we trudged along the shore line; Mr. Smee and the other pirate in front, me in the middle with Captain Hook behind me. He had a pistol in one hand and his hook digging into the small of my back. Fear gripped me in waves, my palms were sweaty and my heart beat as fast as a herd of horses galloping across the land. I would not let that fear show on my face, I refused to give Hook the satisfaction so I willed my face to appear impassive as we passed by the mermaid lagoon. I held my chin high and walked with purpose. My doom was just up the beach.

Moments later Hook said, "Tie her up on that rock."

The unnamed pirate grabbed my upper arm roughly. I refused to be treated as such. I pushed back with all my strength and head-butted the man. My eyes brimmed with tears, but I refused to allow them to fall. The man was only dazed for a second and I was awarded with a massive headache. My wrists and ankles burned from the robe that rubbed against them, but I ignored it. The pirate pushed me onto the rock and securely tied me to it. He peered down at me and laughed out loud. My stubborn pride kept me from making any more vain attempts to break free or scream for help.

"And now we wait," Hook said as he and his men backed away into the forest.

I was alone. The water was splashing around my neck. Soon the tide would come in and I would be lost forever. Even if Peter does come, how will he be able to get us both out of this predicament? What an adventure this has turned out to be. The last thing I'd see was Hook's blood thirsty grin, and the last taste in my mouth would be the briny pungent water. I went on a quest to be free and here I am dying in shackles.

"Stay here while I look around." Hook said as he crept back into the forest.

Several moments passed with no substantial events taking place. I allowed only three fleeting tears to roll down my cheeks and mingle with the salt water. Now that I was dying, my life did not seem so bad. I missed my father's ever watching eyes and the warmth of my village.

"Ahoy there, you lubbers!" Hook's voice called out.

I grew confused and tried in vain to look over my shoulder to see where Hook stood. Smee and the other pirate called back, but I wasn't listening. I had felt a fish nibble at my toes. It was slimy and caught me by surprise. I gasped and swallowed the salty water.

Above my choking I heard Hook call out, "Set her free?"

Set me free?! I thought. There is no way Hook said that. I must have water in my ears. I moved my head from side to side trying to dislodge the water.

"Set her free or I'll plunge my hook in you!" Hook exclaimed.

A threat. That would be Hook, but I couldn't help but pick up on the difference of anger. This Hook was yelling with a smile on his face. The other Hook would never smile and yell at the same time. In fact he would never smile period. It was then I realized that Pan had come. He was mimicking Hook's voice to try and save me, and doing a very good job I might add. If it weren't for my well-trained ear and my past run-ins with Peter, I was sure I would not have guessed. What a clever boy, I thought.

"This is very peculiar," Smee muttered as he crouched down next to me to unbind my hands.

"Better do what the cap'in says though," the other pirate replied as he untied my feet.

Relief flowed through my body. My muscles relaxed. All the turmoil in my head flew away. The breath I didn't realize I was holding came out in a hurry, and the tension in my lungs was lifted. I quickly swam away towards land.

It took me maybe three minutes to reach the powdered sand. My body was so weak and my lungs hurt from all the saltwater consumed in addition to my frantic three minute paddle. I pulled myself out of the water and crawled on all fours to the nearest palm tree. I sat there staring out towards the rock I had been tied to.

I could hear incoherent yelling, swords clanging, and gunshot rings at a distance, but there was nothing I could do as I sat there sopping wet and shaking. Peter had saved me yet again, and he was having an adventure once again without me. My quest had turned out quite horribly. I sighed heavily.

"Princess Tiger Lily!" I heard Rowan exclaim from behind me.

I closed my eyes willing myself to disappear. I will never have my own adventure. I will never be alone. I will never leave Neverland.


End file.
